


Nothing More Than Friends

by kinnie_hyun



Series: zinger that kinda follows a timeline but not really [2]
Category: Stripes (1981)
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, john is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_hyun/pseuds/kinnie_hyun
Summary: John would do anything for Russell. He loves to poke fun at his friend, or whatever they were, but really, he loved him more than anything.
Relationships: John Winger / Russell Ziskey
Series: zinger that kinda follows a timeline but not really [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nothing More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! this is based off ratinabags zinger hcs! i dunno why but i really like the idea of john confessing instead of russell,,

The sun peaked in through the curtains of John's apartment bedroom. He lay in his bed, watching longingly as Russell slept next to him.

He watched on as Russell gently awoke from his slumber, blinking hard. John smiled softly at him, before saying, "Morning, Rus."

"G'morning, John." Russell responded, lightly rubbing his eyes, then placing his glasses on his face.

As he watched Russell get up from the bed and get dressed, John couldn't help but wonder if there might've been something else here. Russell has said multiple times that they were just 'friends with benefits', however John found himself thinking that he could truly love Russell.

John would do anything for Russell. He loves to poke fun at his friend, or whatever they were, but, finally, he decided, he loved Russell more than anything.

John sat up, and said to his friend, "We should do something. After you work. Maybe you could come over again, we could watch the game, get some beers maybe…"

"And do this again?" Russell responded. "Not if you don't want to, we could just relax." Russell turned to him, saying, "Okay. I'll come by after work with the beer." 

Walking towards the door, Russell looked at the other male, before quickly waving, and saying, "See you later, John." and just like that, he was gone.

He sat there, alone. As a child, John always hated being alone. He hated even more when someone he really loved left him alone. John knew it would only be a few hours until Russell returned, but he still felt weird.

But, he let the feelings subside, and got up to go do his things.

John sat at the couch, watching the game start. A gentle knock is heard, before John's apartment door opens.

"Hey, John." Russell walked in, carrying a six-pack of Coors, and wearing his famous long green coat. "Did the game already start?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry. You're not all that late, Rus." Russell chuckled before setting down the beers on the coffee table, grabbing one and cracking it open.

John grabbed a beer as well, opening it and taking a sip. "Oh, it's starting," John said as the television displayed the field.

Russell set down his beer on the table, and said, "Who do you think is gonna win?" John laughed, then said, "You know I don't pay attention to sports much, Rus," John took another sip of his beer. "Though if I have to give an answer, I'd say….Packers, I guess."

"Hm. I was gonna say the same." Russell responded, before picking up his beer and taking a good swig. 

As the game went on, John couldn't help but think about the morning. Maybe he was just thinking irrationally, there's no way this could be more than friends who occasionally fuck.

Though as he sat there, in silence, looking at Russell as he watched the game, he couldn't help but feel...some sort of feeling. 'Maybe I'm just getting sick,' he thought, 'or maybe it's just a headache.'

Thoughts ran around in John's head, wondering if he was really in love with his best friend. He had no idea what to feel or think, and he felt confused.

John was never one to worry about much. He's a guy who likes to joke around, not having a care.

He really wanted to tell Russell how he felt, but he didn't know how to. Should he just wait until he gets himself drunk so if Russell rejects him he can play it off? Or maybe he should wait until morning, or maybe-

"What are you staring at, John?" Russell asked, looking quizzically at the man sitting next to him. "Hm? Oh, my bad. I was just thinking." John chuckled, trying to play it off. "Right..." Russell said, looking back towards the TV.

The game was coming to a close, and John was still thinking. 'Just tell him, John, he won't hate you.' 'It won't be that bad, John.' He was attempting to reassure himself, but it honestly wasn't much help.

Russell set down his third can, finishing it. He stretched, cracking his knuckles, and then looking towards John. "So, do you got any more beer or do you wan-"

"I think I'm in love with you."

And there it was. John just sort of blurted it out, and he felt this huge wave of relief surge through his body.

Russell looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?" 

"Well actually, I don't think, I am in love with you." John said, running his fingers through his own hair.

"Or maybe the beer's just talkin, I dunno," he laughed and watched as Russell's look of shock turned to a soft smile. He then chuckled lightly, took off his glasses and then squeezed his face with his hand.

"Yeah, just lay me down easy, that's alright." John said, looking down at the floor. Russell looked up at him, then said, "Respectfully John, shush." He lifted John's head and connected his lips with his own.

As they pulled apart, they once again smiled at each other. "And I love you too, John."

John smiled even wider, then planted more kisses all over Russell's face.

Chuckling to each other, John thought to himself. 'Hm. I could get used to this.'


End file.
